A Living Nightmare
by UltimateOptimist
Summary: Set after the film. Everyone is finally happy after winning the streets however one cruel night something happens to Chase that he wasn't sure could even happen to a guy. Can the crew help him through it? Will he let them? WARNING: Contains rape
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!! This is my first ever step up 2 fic so im a lil nervous!! This story has bugging me for a while so i thought i would finally write it down i have most of it written already but this chapter is a lil tester to see if anyone wants me to continue. The chapters are going to get longer **

**WARNING: This chapter/story contains rape although it isn't graphic**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, Don't sue**

The music in The Dragon was thumping, the atmosphere was electric as usual, full of people dancing and having a good time. The whole crew had decided to have a night out, they all needed it thanks to Blake and his somewhat punishing rehearsal schedule. Since winning the streets the whole crew were now concentrating on dancing, and Blake had decided to organise a talent show to show off the range of students he had there. Chase still hadn't managed to completely wipe the smug look on his face since his brother had announced the news. It seemed old Blakey had finally changed his tune.

"Hey boy-band, fancy a dance?" Andie asked playfully as she approached Chase, who was standing at the bar a bottle of water in his hand.

"Hmmmm... go on then." He smiled, pretending to think about it.

Andie grinned and pulled him to the dance floor. She was blissfully happy, after so much pain and misery after her mother's death and falling in with the 410, everything was going right. She never thought she would actually think this but moving to the MSA was the best thing to ever happen to her.

Chase smiled too, he seemed to do that a lot whenever Andie was around, although being the most popular person in MSA, he'd finally managed to find true friends, people he really fit in with and genuinely liked. He finally felt at ease with everything, even Blake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the bar Cable, Monster, Missy and Kido got up as soon as Show Me the Money by Petey Pablo came on. The four doing their own thing in their own style, with Cable body popping, Monster performing various kicks and flares, Kido bubbling over and Missy finding the beat immediately. Despite not being an "official" member of the crew Missy had ditched the 410 completely and practiced with them all a lot, getting to know them all well.

Watching from the dark corner Tuck and his friends, Vince and Rapid. They weren't so happy. They felt Andie was disrespecting them by dancing with another crew, especially an MSA crew and winning their crown. The Streets should have been theirs.

Tuck's jaw tightened as he watched Chase but his hands all over Andie, _how could she like him_? he thought to himself. When he looked at Chase he saw a posh boy trying to act tough. He should stick with tights and ballet. Something needed to be done.

Unknown to him and Chase someone else was watching him, some-one with a more sinister plan than Tuck...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night had been fun, none of them remembering a time when they had laughed so much. All of the girls were staying over at Missy's, even Sophie. Although they had started on the wrong foot Andie and Sophie were trying hard to put things right. At first they both did this just to please Moose but their opinions of each other had changed for the better and slowly they were becoming friends.

"So what are you gonna be doing tonight?" Andie asked Chase as they all walked out of the club, the crisp air chilling them immediately.

"Well tonight was great but I'm tired so I'm going straight home...Enjoy your sleepover," he replied. He looked how he felt too and he knew it.

"Thank you I'm sure we will.. I'll ring you tomorrow" She promised before kissing him and leaving with everyone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase sighed happily as he walked down the street from The Dragon to where his SUV was parked. He didn't hear the three people who were following him quietly. Chase felt a sharp pain shoot through his head as if he'd been hit with something and the next thing he knew he was on the floor, dazed.

The three hooded figures kicked, punched and spat on him, each strike more powerful than the one previous. Chase took it, confused at how things had gone from great to lying on the floor. Memories of Missy;s barbeque ran through his mind. He wasn't going to give the satisfaction of letting them know this was hurting, so he stayed silent. Idly he wondered why he wasn't fighting back, but right now he was in some much agony it wasn't really an option, he just wanted it all to end.

Suddenly, things changed, two people grabbed his arms and held them strongly as Chase struggled in vain, kicking his legs wildly as fear. Panic gripped him as the remaining attacker straddled Chase and began to unzip his jeans...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Erm...dare," Sophie decided hesitantly. All the girls were sitting in a circle in Missy's room. Half-eaten tubs of ice-cream and packets of sweets lay around them. They all cheered at this, and began thinking of something for her to do.

"Ok then... I dare you to... dance like us," Andie smirked evilly.

"What?"Came Sophie's reply.

"Like street dance, no ballerina stuff... Missy will find a song for you." Andie explained, and on cue Missy jumped up and began searching through her I-pod.

"Got it" She grinned while plugging in her speakers.

Sophie glared at the both of them as Wall to Wall by Chris Brown blared through the speakers, Missy had gone easy on her Andie thought as she watched Sophie take a deep breath and tried to find the beat. While Sophie body-popped and tired to copy some of the dancing she'd seen the others do so often. Andie, Missy, Fly and Kido watched and were secretly impressed, for a novice who was the ultimate prima ballerina of MSA she danced hip-hop quite well. Sighing a breath of relief that it was over and no-one to her knowledge had recorded it to put on you tube, she sat down after a mock-bow to the cheering girls.

"Has Moose been giving you lessons?" Fly asked, somewhat confused at what she had seen.

"No!" Sophie said a little too quickly, causing them all to look at her doubtfully.

"Maybe a few, I wanted to share his passion" Sophie blushed, looking at the floor.

"You guys are just too cute" Missy mumbled, rolling her eyes as the rest of the girls laughed and threw cushions at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase sat in his SUV, his knees up to his chest and he hugged them protectively. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, so badly he wasn't sure if I could even drive. Strangely a calm had entered his mind, even though he was shaking he felt detached, almost numb. Mentally he did a check list at what was hurting. His head felt as if it was splitting as in two, and he had multiple bruises and cuts all over his body. Had that just happened to him? Could that really happen to a man? The more he thought, the more intense the pain got so he took a deep breath to control his hands and started up his SUV. All he wanted to do was shower and sleep...

* * *

**What did everyone think?? Worth a review?? Im not UDing until i get a little feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this has taken a week longer than i planned but everything has been crazy - anyways this is longer than the first but i'm struggling to keep them long - any ideas to help?? The questions in italics are Chase's thoughts - just to let you know**

**Massive thanks to: Ayrtha21keybladewielder, 5t4c3y, Swoosh and This Chikk for reviewing the last chapter - this is for you!! **

**Hope you like...**

* * *

The calmness that surrounded Chase had disappeared by the time he'd pulled into the driveway of his house. He felt sick and could feel their hands on his skin. He felt dirty, corrupted. Thousands of questions swam through his mind, _why didn't he fight harder? Did that mean he wanted it?_ Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them fall, his breathing quickened as he struggled to keep control. Chase gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white. No-one could know this, not even Andie. Breathing deeply he forced himself out of the car, wincing as his body protested at the sudden movement. Praying Blake or his parents weren't in he walked slowly down the drive and into the house.

The house itself was huge and impersonal. He preferred Andie, Charlie's and Sarah's more humble home. This house was just big and empty, his parents rarely in as they always seem to be at work or some work-related thing. Blake wasn't much better always in his study or at the school, effectively he lived by himself, not that he was really bothered.

Sighing in relief that the house was empty Chase walked up the stairs and went headed straight into the bathroom joined to his bedroom without even turning on a light. He turned on the bright light and was shocked at his reflection. Dark bruising was already shadowing under his eyes and on his cheek. He had a cut on his lip from biting it so much and dry blood framed his face thanks to the gash on his forehead. It felt just as bad as it looked, if not worse.

Sharp pains ran through his stomach and chest as he pulled his shirt over his head, making him feel sick as they forced him to double over until they had passed. The harsh light in the room was beginning to hurt his head. Looking down at his body he saw dark deep bruising over his torso, dropping his shirt on the floor he began to take off his jeans. Chase couldn't help but re-play what had happened, the slow unzipping of his jeans, then pulling them down...

At this point the tears he'd been struggling to hold back the whole drive home erupted from him, hurting his chest even more. He turned on his shower and began scrubbing hard at his skin, feeling tainted and unclean. When he was done all Chase did was sit in the shower, his knees drawn to his chest and head resting on top, letting the water wash over him, mingling with the tears sliding down his face. He was in the shower for over an hour, and by the time he'd finished parts of his skin was red-raw and bleeding. Now emotionally and physically exhausted and feeling as if he couldn't cry anymore Chase crawled into bed and tried to find a position that didn't hurt...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sunshine shone through Missy's room waking Andie up with a groan. Slowly she opened her eyes and realised that today was Monday, a school day. Sitting up slowly she stretched her arms and cracked her neck, sleeping on the floor hurt. Everyone else was sprawled on the floor still asleep, all in sleeping bags or covered in duvets. It was 6am but Andie was now wide-awake.

"Hey Missy you awake?" She whispered, slightly nudging her with her foot.

Missy just grunted,

"Missy!" Andie whispered louder and nudged her again, this time harder.

"What Chica?" Missy finally replied blearily, opening one eye.

"Can I use your shower?" Andie asked.

"Yeah of course, you know where everything is" Missy replied before turning over and closing her eyes again. She really wasn't a morning person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase woke up sore and stiff. For a moment he had blissfully forgotten what had happened last night, unfortunately though that was short lived. Stretching up slowly Chase tried to work out what was hurting. The answer he got was almost everything. His stomach was still incredibly sore, his bruised ribs made breathing quite difficult. He checked out his face in the mirror and realised glumly there was no way he could even try and hide it even with a hat. The bruising was much worse than after the whole Tuck incident. Dark black and blue shadows framed his eyes his right eye was swollen, a mixture of the rough nights sleep he had and the bruises. The graze on his forehead stuck out like a sore thumb and his right cheek was also badly bruised.

Chase felt hot tears prick the back of his eye lids again and sighed, _why was he being so soft? Is this what he was now? A crying wreck who got upset for no reason?_ How was he going to hold it together today? The idea of school made him feel as if he was going to be sick. He had decided to tell people he had been mugged, he hated lying, especially to Andie but no-one could no the truth. He really didn't know how he was going to dance today just walking hurt, but he needed too, it could be his release.

The clock on his bedside table read 6am, that meant that his parents would soon be out of the house. Chase decided he needed another shower so he grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

By the time he had finished it was 6:45 and he still felt dirty, as if things were clinging to his skin. He looked down at his aching wrists and for the first time realised the bruising there. It was so bad he could even see the finger marks from where they had grabbed him. He pulled out a long sleeved white top, to hide his wrists, and some baggy jeans. The clothes he had worn last night were still in a heap in the bathroom so Chase moved them a dumped them in his room. He would have to throw them out, they like him, were now contaminated and disgusting...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Missy's most of the girls were getting ready, Andie was already sorted in her black combats and a tight-fitting red vest top. A black cap hid her hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail. Sophie and Missy were both putting on an unnecessary amount of make-up in Andie's opinion. Fly and Kido were both doing their hair, all four of them were crowded around Missy's drawers were her mirror rested on top with Andie studying them amusement evident on her face.

Andie wasn't really looking forward to school, Blake was making them come in early to practice their routine for the fundraiser and stay after school for more practice. He had definitely warmed to them all, even allowing Moose, Monster and Cable to concentrate on dancing. Hair was allowed to re-join his class but had to try and listen rather than making up his own steps. Monster still had to do stunts for the drama production, something he wasn't really happy with but if it meant he could dance he could put up with it.

"You guys done yet?" She asked, getting bored.

All four girls nodded, rolling their eyes at just how impatient Andie could be, as they grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

Despite not dancing at MSA Missy walked with them to the school, Blake let her sit in on their practices as the crew valued her opinion. After all she had helped them all after the disastrous first battle at the Dragon. So Missy would meet them early, watch, then walk to her school and after school would walk back to MSA to watch them all again. Before they had began practicing for the fundraiser Missy would practice routines with them. Sophie would also come early and practice her performance in a separate studio, despite hanging out with the crew she stuck to her style and singing.

"So what we doing tonight?" Sophie asked as they crossed the street.

"Movie night?" Kido asked shrugging.

"Yeah...we could have at it mine" Sophie smiled, wanting to do something for everyone to show how grateful she was she was accepted.

"Sounds good, we should all bring a few DVDs each and then decide... We should tell the guys too." Andie said.

"Sorted then...hey!" Sophie greeted Moose who had just been dropped outside MSA and was closing the door to his parent's car.

Moose grinned and walked up to her before kissing her passionately.

"Woah, easy there" Missy smirked, but neither of them replied, they were too busy making out.

When they finally managed to break apart, Sophie asked "Film night? My house?"

"Sounds great" Moose answered, before kissing her again, Sophie jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his slim waist.

"That's sick," Missy commented, her face unimpressed. while Andie just raised her eyebrows, she didn't know the normally quite reserved pair had it in them.

Andie just laughed at her single friend before gently hitting her on the arm. "Be nice. Just 'cause you've turned into the green-eyed monster."

"Me?? Jealous ?Of that? _Please_..." Missy protested as they all walked inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase knew he was late for their early morning practice but he needed time to pull himself together. He felt too sick to eat anything so he grabbed a bottle of water on the way out to his SUV. He had pulled his black cap down over his face but it didn't do anything to hide the ugly bruises. Sighing, he pulled the cap off and put the key in the ignition. Today was going to be long...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok so let's take it from the top!" Blake shouted as he walked into the studio.

"Where's Chase?" He asked puzzled, it wasn't like him to be late.

The teenagers in front of him just shrugged, just as confused as he was. Chase was known for being punctual. Then again everyone could be late once in a while.

The crew took there positions on the floor and waited for the music to begin. Because the show was so soon after the streets they had decided to use the same routine and music but added in some minor changes. Blake watched them and was impressed, as much as he frowned on that type of dancing the ability of each member was unbelievable.

Blake was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the studio door open. Sighing he began, "Chase, not being on time won'..." but soon stopped as he saw the state his younger brother was in.

"What happened? Tuck?" Andie asked immediately, her eyes wide in surprise as she jogged over to him.

"What? No!...I was mugged last night on the way to my car," Chase lied, not managing to look her in the eye.

"This looks awful, you ok? Did you get checked out?" She asked, concern evident in her voice and face, gently she touched the side of his face while inspecting the damage and Chase flinched involuntary.

"Sorry." Andie apologised.

"It's ok, I'm alright though." He assured her.

"You sure?"Blake asked him, startling Chase as he forgot that everyone else was there for a moment. Blake was shocked at how beaten his sibling was, even after the whole Tuck incident he looked better than this. He felt a guilty too, last night he had been out with a girl and his parents were out on some meal with friends so no-one would have been there to see if he was ok.

"Yeah, let's dance..." Chase smiled weakly, trying to sound normal as the rest of the crew looked at him with a mixture of shock and worry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After their rehearsal Andie walked to the gates of the school with Missy.

"So you still up for tonight?" Andie asked, looking behind she watched Chase walk stiffly out of the studio they had just left with Monster and Cable.

"Hell yeah!" Missy replied, "Will you stop worrying girl? He's fine"

"Sorry," Andie sighed.

"Ok well I need to go but stop thinking about Chase, he's a big boy. See you tonight"

Missy hugged Andie before crossing the street. It wasn't that Missy didn't care about Chase, she was just as concerned as everyone. She really liked him, especially the way he treats Andie,but she hated seeing Andie worry like that. The last time she saw that face it was when Andie's mum was sick. That face brought back too many memories...

* * *

**What did you think?? Review please (need some before i UD, it's not blackmail coughs) Anyone know the line Blake was going to say about Chase's lateness??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im really sorry for the late UD but it's been crazy lately with school work, a new job and charity week at school. Plus a powercut when i was going to UD last night (not good) anyways enough excuses i hope this chapter is worth the wait...**

**Massive thanks to: truelover, Roybandbri, 5t4c3y, Ayrthakeybladewielder, This Chikk, Gweaks ( re-read last chapter and you were right about the ok thing!! Thanks fot that as i'd done it again without realising lol) and ninja pigeon**

**DISCLAIMER: Only own the DVD...**

* * *

The whole day was dragging for Chase, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Everything hurt and the lying to everyone was emotionally draining. It was lunch so everyone sat around the usual table.

Sophie and Moose were wrapped up in each others arms, since they got together at The Streets they had been inseparable. Andie was talking to Cable and Monster about the movie night at Sophie's while Fly, Kido and Smiles sat discussed old school hip-hop. Chase, however sat silently, his mind wandering to last night. He couldn't help it.

"Hey, are you sure you are alright?" Andie asked softly, having to touch his hand to get attention.

"Hmm?...oh, yeah... Excited for tonight?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Chase, it's ok to be scared or affected at what happened to you, you were really hurt last night." Andie pushed, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"It's fine, they took my wallet that's all. Bruises heal Andie" Chase really hated lying to her but no-one could know.

_What would everyone think? That he was gay? That he was too weak to fight off three people? Was he too weak?_

Andie didn't look convinced but nodded, "Well if you ever want to talk..."

"I know,"was all he replied.

"So what films are you bringing tonight?" Andie asked, as she sat on his lap careful to avoid his bruises.

Chase squirmed slightly at this but quickly managed to pull himself together. Andie noticed this but said nothing, she had probably just hit a sore spot.

"Erm, I don't know...good stuff though." He smiled, trying to cover his unease.

"Glad to hear it, I was thinking comedies and action films." Andie grinned.

Chase just smiled, Andie could always make him smile, no matter his mood. The bell rang and everyone groaned. It was time for Blake's lesson. Chase decided he was going to go home. He felt terrible, both physically and mentally. He just wanted to forget for a few hours, just get some sleep.

"You coming boy band?" Andie asked as she got up and grabbed her rucksack.

"Err no I'm going to go home. I really can't be bothered with Blake today. I'm a little too sore to dance." Chase admitted, actually being truthful.

The morning session had been torturer for him and his ribs and he didn't feel like repeating that again. Especially under the watchful of eye of Blake.

Andie didn't look surprised at all, she'd noticed the trouble he was having this morning and he looked in a lot of pain.

"Ok, I'll tell Blake, feel better soon and maybe I'll see you tonight?" She replied.

"I'm sure I'll be fine after some sleep and painkillers. I'll see you at Sophie's" Chase sighed before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and waving a quick goodbye to the crew.

"Hey Andie, is everything alright?" Moose asked, worried at how Chase was behaving. He didn't seem like himself at all.

"Yeah, he just doesn't feel great. He thinks he'll be fine for tonight though." Andie answered.

Moose just shrugged at this and the both of them walked to Blake's lesson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase got home and threw his keys on the table near the door. Shakily he ran his hands through his hair. He really didn't know how he was going to keep it up, pretending everything was ok. All these questions and ideas ran through his head, making him feel dizzy and even more confused. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and clear his head, then he walked painfully up the stairs and went straight into the bathroom for yet another shower. It didn't seem to matter how much he showered he never felt clean, as if the dirt on the hands of his attackers still lingered on him. After he had finished Chase got dressed in sweats and a baggy t-shirt and felt so drained he fell on his bed falling into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Andie? Is Chase ok?" Blake asked after class had finished, causing Andie to stop and wave Moose and Monster on, she'd catch up with them later.

He wasn't really surprised that Chase was skipping his class, this morning he looked in a serious amount of pain while performing, not that he would ever admit it. Despite him and his brother not always seeing eye to eye, in fact never seeing eye to eye, he was still concerned. They were family after all and had some good times in the past. He also remembered how badly Chase had looked that morning.

"Yeah I think so, he's just really sore from everything" Andie replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you know what happened?" Blake asked.

Andie sighed feeling guilty, "No I don't. Me and the girls had a sleep over at Missy's so the last time I saw him was outside the Dragon."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow.." Blake told her, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Oh and Andie? Don't worry about Chase, I'm sure he'll be fine" He smiled, trying to put her at ease.

Andie just smiled, like his brother Blake had an uncanny ability to know exactly what she was thinking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now time for movie night, Chase had rang Andie after he woke up and told her he'd pick her up. He was feeling a bit guilty for both lying to her and being a jerk all day. He also hoped that if he got out of the house early he wouldn't bump into his parents on the way out. He was now in a black t-shirt, again long sleeved and his usual jeans. By now Blake would have told them and without a doubt they would want to know, what had happened, why and where he had been. Not necessarily out of concern but more out of control and the family name. He had to laugh really, his parents never bothered much with him or Blake but as soon as they did something wrong that might disgrace them they were straight there.

"Chase honey, you there?" His mother shouted up the stairs.

Chase cringed, this was not going to be good.

"On my way out!" Was all he replied.

"Come down here son!"His father than shouted.

Rolling his eyes and trying to prepare himself for what was about to come, Chase walked down the stairs and into the lion's den.

"Oh my god Chase! What the hell happened?" His mother asked as soon as he came into the room.

Her brown eyes wide with shock as she walked over to him. As much as he hated to admit it he did look like his mother, she was tall and slim like him and had blonde shoulder length hair. He outfit told him she'd just finished work, a straight pencil skirt, white shirt and suit jacket. His farther just sat in his armchair, tie loose and shirt untucked, watching his glass of scotch rather than the exchange, uninterested.

"It's nothing, I got mugged but it's fine." Chase assured her.

"Where were you?" She demanded, causing Chase to wince internally. He had never told them about his late nights at the Dragon, like Blake his parents didn't appreciate his flair for street dance.

"Just out with some friends, look I'm gonna be late." Chase explained beginning to get frustrated by the questioning.

"Well did you call the police? Or go to the hospital?" She asked.

"No! Look mom it's fine, they took like 10 or something. I'm really gonna be late here." He was almost pleading with her now, he just wanted to get away from her critical gaze.

"Fine, go, but this isn't over." She warned him.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head Chase exited the room, picking up his keys on the way out to pick up Andie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey" Andie exclaimed as she answered the door to him, looking radiant in loose jeans and a simple white vest.

"What's wrong?" She frowned as she saw the tension in Chase's shoulders and face.

"Parents." He grumbled before kissing her gently.

"You've gotten good at that." Andie smiled playfully before kissing him again.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I think I'd rather kiss you." He smirked before kissing her again.

"Sarah! I'm going now!" She yelled after they broke apart.

"Don't be too late!" Her guardian's voice shouted back, it was now Andie's turn to roll her eyes.

"C'mon we're gonna be late" Andie pulled him to his SUV and hopped inside, still concerned to feel how Chase shied away from her touch. It seemed strange, he could kiss her but not touch her? As he put his hands on the steering wheel his sleeves turned up and Andie caught a glimpse of the nasty bruising that ran round them.

"Chase! What the hell?" she asked,

It took a second for the Chase to understand what she was referring to.

"It looks worse than it is" He lied, he was doing a lot of that lately.

"That looks painful, maybe you should have been checked out," Andie said, her face and tone concerned.

You don't know the half of it, Chase thought sadly,

"Stop fussing, it's fine."

Andie looked at him in disbelief but didn't push it any further. Instead she chatted about the things he had missed at school...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I vote S.W.A.T, action for the guys and Colin Farrell for the girls..." Missy grinned seductively.

"Me too!" Andie and Fly shouted together.

The rest just shrugged. The crew all sat around Sophie's living room, using the big TV. Her younger brother was out and mother upstairs so they had it all to themselves. Chase and Andie sat on one sofa, holding hands. Sophie sat on Moose's knee at the other end of the sofa that the rest had nicknamed "Couples Couch." Kido and Smiles sat on the floor, their knees crossed and Monster and Missy lay on their fronts right next to the T.V. Cable, Hair and Fly sat on the other sofa, sweets, popcorn and ice-cream littered the floor around them.

Chase couldn't concentrate on the film, how could it only have been a day since...he couldn't even think the word let alone say it aloud. He felt panic and fear rise in him as Andie snuggled into him, for a split second thinking they were, well... them. Andie frowned at how stiff Chase seemed, looking up to see her boyfriend's face she was dismayed to see the distant, vague almost sad expression on it. She squeezed his hand comfortingly, trying to snap him out of it. It worked, the pressure brought Chase out of his trance and he looked down at Andie and kissed her forehead as if to assure her he silently was ok.

From the other side of the room Cable watched the pair, quietly observing them. It unnerved him to see how his friend seemed so, different. Subdued and quietly and tense. Something was surely going on...

* * *

**What do you think?? R and R please, it will help me UD quicker... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry for the long delay but i've been struggling to write this....**

**MASSIVE THANKS TO: 5t4c3y, RobandBri, Swoosh, Ayrtha21keybladewielder and soapgirl411 for reviewing the last chapter**

* * *

It had been a week and Chase was now clearly struggling to keep everything together. He was beginning to withdraw more and more, the strain of hiding his secret showing in the dark circles underneath his eyes and the paleness of his skin. All the crew had noticed the change as had Blake, but so far no-one had said anything, all to concerned with upsetting Chase.

_The slow-motion way one of them undid his jeans, the rough hands pinning him down, one tying a bandana around his mouth to muffle his screams. The sick sensation in his stomach as he realised what was going to happen, the pain engulfing his body....._

Chase woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his face. His breathing was rapid and he felt sick to his stomach, a wave of nausea washed over him as the memories of that night flooded his mind. His stomach heaved and he quickly realised this was one battle he was going to loose.

Chase only just managed to get to his bathroom before being violently sick, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet. Sweat ran down his back and neck as he stomach heaved again until it was empty. Hot tears pricked his eyes, he was sick of this. Of what he had become, this snivelling scared cry -baby.

Blake had been in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate in the vain hope it would help him sleep. He wasn't sure what was keeping him awake, but it was annoying him. Walking past Chase's room he heard the quiet sound of someone retching. For a split second Blake thought about going in to see if his brother was ok but quickly decided not too. Although something was obviously bothering his brother, fussing over him especially when unwell was not going to help. He did decided however that in the morning he would find out what was going on, it had gone on long enough.....

Chase waited until his stomach settled before forcing himself up and pouring a glass of water. Taking a few breaths to try and clear his head he walked slowly back to bed on set the glass on the drawers near his bed. Sighing Chase pulled the covers back over him and had a quick glance at the clock which read 2:55.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The shrill alarm woke him up at 6.30am, Chase woke up suddenly. He groaned as he stretched lying down, grimacing at his protesting muscles and ribs. His stomach still felt a little upset so he decided breakfast was out of the question. He wasn't bothered, he hadn't really been eating much lately anyways.

Sitting up slowly Chase grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom to begin his usual ritual, a long hot shower. He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily, he felt exhausted. He was beginning to get sick of this now, the nightmares, trying to act normal. He'd gone from feeling afraid of his attackers and what had happened to being angry at not just them but himself.

It took him an hour to get dressed for school, 45 minutes of that was just spent in the shower. Since┘.that night, his showers were long and hot but he never felt clean. It was if he was now permanently tainted, damaged goods.

Yawning he pulled his cap on and walked tiredly downstairs and entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. The house seemed empty, which was no surprise to him, since he managed to convince his parents he was ok and that he hadn't in someway disgraced the family name he had barely spoke to either of them. It was the only thing that was normal right now.

"Chase? We need to talk." Blake's voice travelled from across the kitchen causing Chase to almost jump out of his skin.

"Blake! What the hell?" Chase replied breathlessly, he was extra jumpy these days.

"What is going on with you?" Blake asked seriously, he was determined for this to stop now.

"Nothing why?" Chase lied, his heart thundering hard in his chest. He couldn't know? How would he of find out?

"Chase, please stop lying. You've really changed lately, you're quiet, withdrawn and I hear you shouting in your sleep. You struggle to concentrate in class.." Blake was almost pleading now. He never thought he'd say this but he wanted to see that almost cocky grin his younger brother drove him insane with.

Chase just stared, dumbfounded, and having no idea what to answer. He was torn. Part of him wanted to tell his brother what was going on, he was sick of pretending and lying to everyone. On the other hand however he didn't want people to treat him differently or for them to know. He hoped that if he could convince everyone nothing had happened then maybe eventually he could convince himself.

"Chase?..." Blake prodded,

"I'm just....I'm fine." He stuttered weakly in reply.

"Please, just tell me. Whatever it is Chase... if you don't tell me than tell Andie, stop pushing everyone away or you will loose them all." Blake said, disappointed that he hadn't managed to get through to Chase. Sighing, he turned away and headed towards the door.

"Blake wait." Chase said quietly, deciding that if his brother heard him he would tell all.

Blake stopped and turned around, hoping that his suspicions weren't true but everything added up. Chase couldn't tolerate people touching him, flinching from touch. At first he thought the reason he couldn't dance properly with Andie was caused by pain from his injuries but it seemed to run deeper than that, as if touching her hurt him in other ways too. The chemistry and electricity between the pair had disappeared.

"I uh... I need to tell you something," Chase continued shakily, feeling sick.

Blake nodded and waited patiently, butterflies in his stomach, scared that if he interrupted him in someway then Chase would never tell him.

"The night, at the dragon I was walking back to my car when.....I wasn't just beaten up..... Uh...There were 3.....3 guys and they.... shit..." Chase swore as tears filled his eyes, his was beginning to shake as memories from that night and his nightmares flooded his mind. He hated that his voice shaking but he couldn't help it. It was if everything was had finally got to him.

Seeing his brother begin to crumble momentarily surprised Blake, the last time he saw Chase cry was when he was about 7 years old and he had just fallen of his bike splitting his head open. The scar was still faintly visible now under his blonde hair. Slowly he walked up to him and put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Were you.... raped?" Blake asked, trying to make this easier for his brother.

Chase just nodded before dissolving into tears as Blake hugged him tightly, holding his distraught brother upright as Chase gave up fighting and being strong, sobs wracking his body.....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Andie and the crew sat on their bench outside school waiting for Chase, she'd gotten a ride in from Sophie with all the girls as she stayed over at Kido's last night. She was really worried about him, something was defiantly going on but she had no idea what.

"Andie, are you alright?" Cable asked frowning. He noticed how tense she'd been the last few days.

"Yeah," She smiled, but not managing to fool him.

Cable raised his eyebrows at her, obviously not believing her for a second.

"It's just Chase, something really seems to be bothering him, he's been so shut down lately." She sighed,

"Is it me? Is this his way of showing me it's over?" Tears filled hey eyes as she finally admitted the thoughts she'd been having.

"Trust me it's not that, he's probably just stressing about the fundraiser, you know what he's like ." Cable assured her but not really believing it himself.

It seemed to work though as Andie smiled and began to pull herself together. She reached up and hugged Cable whispering a thanks in his ear.

Cable just shrugged and hugged her back, hoping that whatever was happening with Chase, he finally opened up soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

"Chase you don't have to do this, take a day off." Blake told him as Chase strode down the drive-way, the keys to his SUV in his hand.

Turning around sharply Chase replied, "Why? I don't want to, all I want to do is go to school and get back to normal."

"We need to talk more about this, about getting the police involved..." Blake continued.

"I don't want to talk, I don't want the police involved." Chase sighed before walking up to his car and unlocking the door.

"Chase if you do it can give you closure, you can move on. Obviously this whole trying to get back to normal isn't working for you. You don't eat, sleep, smile." Blake pushed.

This made Chase stop fiddling with the keys in his hand, as much as he hated to admit it Blake was right, this wasn't working.

"Can I think about it?" Chase asked finally,

Blake nodded, relived he was finally beginning to make some break-throughs with his infuriating younger brother.

Chase just nodded before climbing into his car...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Chase was late for school, which meant he missed out on seeing the crew, again. It was only second lesson but the strain of trying to act normal for so long was defiantly catching up with him, as had the problems sleeping and eating.

He sat in English with Mr Drake standing at the front of the class, droning on about something Chase couldn't care less about. Involuntary thoughts of the morning filled his mind. _Was Blake right? Could talking to the police give him some closure?_ He knew he needed to tell Andie, he just couldn't think of a way to tell her.

Suddenly he decided he really didn't need to be here, Blake was right he should have stayed at home. He really couldn't do this anymore. So he pulled his chair out and walked out of the class without an explanation, ignoring Mr Drake shouting after him, and all too aware of Monster, Fly and Smiles who sat eyes wide in disbelief. But he really didn't care anymore....

* * *

**What do you guys think??**


End file.
